wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Thief-Foot
Thief-Foot is a scavenger, who is "sisters" with Frillface. Appearance Thief-Foot is not especially remarkable amongst scavengers. Her body is gaunt and thinly muscled, hands covered in small cuts and scars from too long climbing terrain and stealing sharp objects. She wears gloves to cover it up and protect herself against future injury. Her face, though considered somewhat attractive by her peers, was cut through the lip long ago by a squabble with another scavenger, and though the scar has healed somewhat, the unmistakable cut of a dagger is still visible near her mouth. Her eyes are an olive green, and her hair is messily cut and blond. Personality Thief-Foot is known to be antisocial in her community, perhaps one reason she did not marry young like so many of her family did. She often comes off as a loner or unsociable, not liking the company of many people. She was regarded as weird, liking things like walking in the often-deadly woods, or reading "uncouth" books in the library. Thief-Foot, often scorned for her obsession with dragons and other mythical oddities, retreated further into her own world. However, being with Frillface has helped Thief-Foot to come out of her shell, now being more open with her people. She still has troubles being in crowded areas, and often worries that people fear her more than they respect her, but now she makes an effort. Though she cannot talk directly to her dragon, unable to understand much of what she says, Thief-Foot understands that Frillface wants her to be happy, and being isolated was not good for Thief-Foot in the past. History Thief-Foot is a scavenger who comes from one of the more advanced scavenger dens. When she was a young adult, she found a clutch of Trickwing eggs, most likely laid by a Trickwing mother who was travelling. She took one of the eggs back home, intending to sell it, but the egg hatched before he could do so. Knowing few scavengers would take a live dragon, Thief-Foot abandoned the hatchling to the wilds nearby. However, the young dragon had already imprinted on her, seeing her as a sister. Within a few hours, the hatchling returned. Anxious that the scavenger den's guards may arrest her for having a dragon hatchling, Thief-Foot moved into the surrounding forests with her dragon. She called the dragon "Frillface", describing the brilliant blue frills that adorned her head, and the dragon called the scavenger "Thief-Foot", not understanding the scavenger's language and instead describing the scavenger's penchant for taking things with the help of her dragon "sister". In time, they became close, and Thief-Foot came back to her scavenger den riding the now-adult Frillface, earning her equal amounts of fear and admiration. Together, they are known to be a real menace on the surrounding MudWing and SeaWing Kingdoms, Thief-Foot taking dragon supplies back to her scavenger den as a sort of "take-that" to their raids, and Frillface always up for nabbing a meaty haunch or marrow-filled bone. With nimble speed and small size, they both watch each others backs. Category:Scavengers Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing) Category:Occupation (Criminal)